


i'm gonna keep sighin' baby (for you)

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You woke me up at this ungodly hour to have sex?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm gonna keep sighin' baby (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to [rubymasquerade](http://rubymasquerade.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for [AvaRosier's](http://avarosier.livejournal.com/) [Teen Wolf Holidays](http://teenwolfholiday.livejournal.com/) (aka "No Stiles In Your Stockings") fic exchange. Happy holidays!

“Huh,” Scott said, still blinking sleep out of his eyes. He stretched, body taut as a bowstring. “You’re like, _way_ taller than me.”

Isaac sighed, still mostly asleep. “Hm…what?” He squirmed when Scott pulled back the blanket, letting in the cold air. “Okay, _not_ cool.” He pulled the comforter back and wrapped it around his body like a burrito, leaving only a mop of curls visible above the blanket.

Scott sat up on his elbow. “Look at this, are you kidding me? I knew you were tall, but _fuck_.” He lay down again, flat on his back (or at least as flat as he can get next to another fully-grown boy on a twin-size mattress), his temple touching Isaac’s. “Your feet hang off the bed.” Scott touched his cold toes to Isaac’s calf and Isaac yelped, curling his legs up to his body.

“Scott, it’s six in the morning on a Saturday, go back to sleep.” He turned onto his side and pulled the pillow over his head. 

Scott bit his lip, wide-awake. “Isaac, c’mon…we’re werewolves, don’t we hibernate in the _winter_? It’s barely even December yet.” He shuffled the blanket back again and plastered himself along Isaac’s back, running his hands down his smooth skin. “You’re so warm,” he said, voice low and still gravelly from sleep. He woke up hard (who wouldn’t, with someone as tall and soft and nice-smelling as Isaac sleeping next to them), and he pressed his erection into the small of Isaac’s back, nibbling on his barely-visible earlobe. “No wonder why Allison loves sleeping with us so much, we’re like human furnaces.”

“Is that your boner?” Isaac mumbled, holding back a laugh, and Scott smiled.

“What else would it be? If you come out of your bear cave, maybe I’ll stop poking you with it.” Scott slid his hand around Isaac’s hip, dipping into the front of his boxer briefs where his skin is the warmest.

“You suck,” Isaac sighed, and whipped back the covers, sending them to the floor. He had Scott pinned to the bed in a second, his stomach sliding against Scott’s erection. “You woke me up at this ungodly hour to have sex?” His eyes were barely open, but his breathing was quick.

Scott arched his back into Isaac, sliding his hands back into Isaac’s underwear to grab his ass. “Not exactly, but if that’s where we’re headed, I’m okay with it.”

Isaac leaned down and kissed Scott, their mouths still soft and sensitive from sleep, and Scott sighed as they pulled apart. “I’m only three inches taller than you,” Isaac said, nipping Scott’s bottom lip.

Scott laughed, pulling Isaac’s underwear down his thighs so he could grind up against him. Isaac was half-hard, still waking up, but Scott knew he could get him there. “Is that all?” He reached down between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Isaac’s cock, stroking him to full hardness. 

“Give…or take…an inch or two,” Isaac moaned, biting down on Scott’s neck.

“Still want to sleep?” Scott asked, half laughing and half groaning as Isaac flipped them over. Allison’s father didn’t let her spend the night, but on the rare occasions she could sneak out, she’s was always the one who yelled at the boys to stop pushing her out of bed and to stop roughhousing while she’s trying to sleep. It usually ended up with all three of them on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

“Now that you’ve made me do basic math at this hour, I don’t think I’ll be sleeping anytime soon,” Isaac said, wrapping his hands around Scott’s hips, gently scratching his fingernails into his sleep-soft skin. “I’m making you work for this.”

Scott laughed but it turned into a groan as Isaac ran his hands up his back, pulling Scott down for another kiss. “It’s cold up here. Where’d the blanket go?”

“On the floor, and don’t you dare leave to get it,” Isaac said, sitting up with Scott in his lap and leaning against the headboard. “Just come closer.”

“Well played,” Scott said with a slight shiver, and snuggled into Isaac’s chest, wrapping his arms around his body. He’s teasing and sweet in the morning, wanting to get off but not in any sort of rush, and he knew how it drove Isaac insane (in many different ways). “I’ll give you a blowjob if you get up and go make coffee. And call Allison.”

Isaac groaned, resting his chin on Scott’s head, playing idly with his dark hair. “You are literally the worst. What if your mom is home?”

“My mom is working all day today. I promised her I’d stop by later with coffee and sandwiches before we go meet Allison.” Scott looked up at Isaac. “You seriously would blow off a blowjob because you don’t want to go make coffee?”

Isaac groaned again and shuffled out from beneath Scott, trying to ignore the muscular flex of Scott’s stomach as the cool air hit his body and the way his ass looked when he got up on his knees to stretch again. He looked all warm and sweet and edible, hair flopping in his eyes, grin loose and easy. 

“Hurry back and I’ll make it worth your while,” Scott said with a comical waggle of his eyebrows. 

Isaac slid on his pajamas pants, erection mostly gone as the cold sent prickles of goose-bumps down his arms and legs. “Literally the worst. I’ll turn up the heat, too.”

Isaac bound down the stairs, teeth chattering despite his higher-than-normal body temperature. He was just starting to feel completely comfortable in the McCall house; he’s learning the little ways of life that Scott and Melissa had fallen into over the years. There are still hiccups here and there—he still covered his face with his hands when he dropped a glass or accidentally slammed the door, he still avoided the basement at any cost. And of course there’s the fact that he and Scott had sex regularly and Mrs. McCall knew it and reinforced strict separate-bedroom rules (which they were currently breaking), and the fact that he was in his first relationship with a boy and a girl and it was sometimes confusing and awkward (but always sweet). 

Things were _finally_ good.

Isaac puttered with the coffee machine for a few minutes, sticking around only long enough to see the first drips plop into the pot before turning on his heels and climbing the stairs two at a time to get back to Scott. He nearly got to Scott’s bedroom when he realized he forgot the thermostat and turned around again, slipping a little on the wood floor.

“What are you even doing out there?” Scott called with a laugh. 

“I’m turning the heat up so you won’t have to poke me with your freakishly cold feet,” Isaac called back, finally making his way back to the bedroom. A soft sigh, audible only to werewolf ears, drifted out into the hallway and all of the blood in Isaac’s body rushed south.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Isaac swore softly, halting in the doorway. Scott lay on the bed, back arched against the rumpled sheets, one hand wrapped around his cock. The smell of arousal and heat and sweat filled the room.

“Took you long enough,” Scott panted, smile spreading across his flushed face. “I think its warm enough in here now.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Isaac said, striding across the room in two steps and crawling back into bed. Scott immediately rolled on top of him, kissing Isaac deeply. “Wait a second,” Isaac murmured between kisses. “Let me call Allison.”

Scott pulled away, hand still wrapped loosely around his cock. “She’ll be able to tell right away that we’re fooling around.”

Isaac reached over to the bedside table, breathing elevated, and grabbed his phone. “I know, she’ll love it.”

Allison picked up in three rings, and she still sounded sleepy, although both boys knew she’d been awake since five in the morning, taking inventory with Mr. Argent in the garage. “Hey Isaac. You’re up early, you guys are usually dead to the world until noon on Saturdays.”

“I’m putting you on speaker, okay?” Isaac tossed the phone onto the bed.

“How’s inventory going?” Scott asked breathlessly, scrambling back into Isaac’s lap like an overgrown puppy. “Keeping warm?”

Allison was quiet for a moment, and both boys laughed when they could hear the shuffling of someone removing a coat, the squeak of the garage door opening, and Allison calling to Mr. Argent, “ _Dad, I need a ten minute break, okay_?”

“You two are _evil_ ,” Allison whispered. “I love when you call me when you fool around, but seriously, my dad was _right there_.”

Scott kissed Isaac, exaggerating the slick sound of smacking lips. “We just wanted to check up on you…” His breath hitched as Isaac ran a hand down the smooth plane of his back, resting it just above his ass. “Make sure we were still on for later.”

“Definitely. And you can’t chicken out because of the cold, I’m building a snowman today if it’s the last thing I do.” Allison loved winter and Christmas—she was a traditional girl at heart.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Isaac purred, kissing down Scott’s jaw, each kiss ending with a sucking pop.

Allison sighed into the phone, the breathy noise going straight to Scott and Isaac’s cocks. “I’m still freezing. Tell me what you’re doing, I want to know.”

“We’re just lying in bed,” Scott said innocently. 

“Then why does it sound like Isaac is taking a bite out of you?” Allison’s voice was low and husky as she moved upstairs to her bedroom. 

“You know how Scott is in the morning,” Isaac said. “All soft and clingy and sweet.”

“Did he wake you up because he was horny?” Allison asked wryly.

“You’ve done it to her, too?” Isaac groaned, pinching Scott in the side.

“I would never. I always let her sleep,” Scott said into Isaac’s neck, wrapping his arms around him. 

Allison sat down on her bed, both boys hearing the noise with their sensitive ears. “So now that I’m all chilly and tired from this hard work, what are you two going to do for me?” For being such a sweetheart, Allison could have a devious side when she wanted to. After all the drama with her family, all the mistrust and lies, she was ready to take what she wanted—which included her boys.

“Well,” Isaac said, drawing out the word. “I was the one who got out of bed at ass o’clock to make coffee in that cold, cold kitchen, so Scott said he’d give me a reward.”

Allison made a pleased humming noise. “He’s a sweetheart like that. What did you say you’d give him, Scott?”

Scott bit his bottom lip, smile wide and goofy and sincere as ever. “Guess.”

Isaac groaned, lying back on the bed. “You are such a jerk.” 

Scott shifted the phone to the night table and laid down perpendicular to Isaac, resting his head on his bare stomach. “No, seriously, I would do this all the time with Allison. Wouldn’t I?”

Allison giggled. “Definitely. We played for trophies all the time. Like, he always made me ask for extra butter on our popcorn at the movies because he thought it was too much work for the employees and it made him shy, and then when we got into the theater and it was super dark, he’d kiss me in that spot behind my ear that drives me nuts.”

“You two are so damn weird,” Isaac muttered, carding his hands through Scott’s hair. 

Scott huffed out a laugh into Isaac stomach. “You love it. But seriously, Allison, guess.”

“Okay, um…let’s see. If Isaac got up and made coffee…you’d give him a kiss.”

Both boys booed and hissed at the phone and Allison laughed.

“We already did that before the bargain,” Isaac scoffed. “Think…lower.”

“See, now you’re getting into the game!” Scott reached up pat Isaac on the cheek, and Isaac swatted his hand away.

“Hm, lower, okay. There are only a few options here.” Allison tapped her index fingers against her teeth. “Morning blowjob. Scott loves giving oral sex in the morning.”

“I swear to god, you’re so predictable,” Isaac said, and Scott laughed.

“I know what I like. And yeah, that was the deal. Sound fair, Allison?” Isaac held is breath, waiting for the answer. He would do anything Allison asked.

“By all means, don’t let me stop you. But don’t hang up, either.”

Scott looked up at Isaac, and Isaac nodded back. They liked to tease Allison, keep her guessing before the payoff. “If you insist. You better listen closely, then,” Scott said, and with that, pushed off the bed and fell to his knees on the floor with a _thunk_.

Isaac’s legs spread automatically, making room for Scott, and Allison laughed. “Oh my god, he doesn’t waste any time, does he?”

“No, he certainly doesn’t,” Isaac observed, looking down at Scott through his lashes. “He looks so good on his knees, not that you don’t know it already.”

Scott grabbed the edge of Isaac’s boxers. Isaac lifted his hips to help him along, and when he finally got them free, Scott tossed them across the room, where they hit the lamp and knocked it into the wall.

“And, he just…” Isaac began, rolling his eyes, but Allison cut him off.

“Threw your boxers across the room? Oh yeah, I’ve been there. I don’t even want to know how many pairs of my underwear are behind his dresser.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow, but Scott just shrugged cheerfully. “I mean, I wouldn’t look back there, but she’s exaggerating a little.”

Allison scoffed, but Isaac went silent as Scott wrapped his warm hand around his cock, pushing Isaac from semi-aroused territory into full-on horny, not that it was difficult with Scott naked and on his knees in front of him.

“I know exactly what’s going on,” Allison teased, sighing. “You both always go quiet.”

“He’s so warm,” Isaac said, running his fingers through Scott’s hair, his hips rising off the bed a little as Scott ran his thumb over his slit. “He knows just what I like.”

“Well, then,” Allison said, voice husky. “Get to work, Scott.”

Scott exhaled deeply, cheeks reddening with arousal, and said, “Yes, ma’am, I will.”

They all laughed—carefree, easy, honest laughter, the kind of laughter they earned with trust and patience and a lot of hard work.

“Keep talking, Isaac,” Allison said.

Scott pressed the flat of his tongue to the head of Isaac’s cock, just wet, warm pressure, and Isaac inhaled sharply. “He’s teasing me. Just barely getting my cock wet. He knows it drives me insane.”

“Hm, that’s good,” Allison breathes, and the sound of a zipper being undone comes from the phone, fueling both boys’ arousal. “This is so hot.”

Scott pulls back for a second, brow knit. “You’re bigger than me, too,” he says, face-level with Isaac’s cock, looking at it hungrily. He’s naked as the day he was born, knees pressed into the carpet, surrounded by dirty clothes and pop cans and general teenage boy disarray with their girlfriend on the phone listening to their every word, and then he says something like _that_.

“Huh?” After spending the morning in a semi-aroused state and hearing Allison’s low, sultry voice giving instructions over the phone, Isaac was more than ready. 

“Wait, what did he say?” Allison asked.

“You’re taller, and you have a bigger dick. Uncool.” Despite the prognosis, Scott’s eyes were still bright, and he wrapped a warm hand around Isaac’s cock, licking a long stripe from base to head. A bead of pre-come gathers on his bottom lip and Isaac has to look away, it’s so hot.

“Well, that one never happened with me,” Allison said wryly, but her voice was still tinged with arousal, like she enjoyed the thought of the boys competing against each other.

“I-I can’t help it,” Isaac groaned, breath heavy. “Are we really talking about this right now, Scott?”

Scott licked another hot, wet line down Isaac’s length before pressing a wet kiss to the head. He pulled back, lips shiny, and says, “Why not?”

“Because you’re sucking my dick!” Isaac said with a disgruntled laugh. 

“Come on now, boys, I want to get off _today_ ,” Allison said.

“I’m just making observations! You know, sharpening my werewolf senses. That sort of thing,” Scott said conversationally before wrapping his hand around the base of Isaac’s cock and taking him as deep as he could go.

“Holy… _god_ ,” Isaac groaned, clutching the sheets with his half-formed claws and forgetting about Scott’s apparent anxiety over their difference in size. He wrapped his free hand loosely in Scott’s messy hair, not pulling or pushing, just touching. “I think you’re…you’re perfect. Perfect size, perfect shape.” The head of his cock nearly hit the back of Scott’s throat, surrounded in hot, wet suction, and Scott eased back a little. “Perfect everything.” Allison breathed steady and hot over the phone, obviously enjoying their conversation. Isaac licked his lips and said, “God, you should see him, Allison, he’s so fucking hot…he has pre-come all over his lips. He looks like a slut.”

Scott pulled back, running his hands over Isaac’s thighs and hips, spreading his legs wider. “I love doing this for you,” he said, voice a little hoarse, and laved his tongue over the head of Isaac’s cock, gathering pre-come. “For both of you.”

“We know,” Isaac said breathlessly. Scott was just the sort of person who said things like that during sex— _I love doing this for you, I want to make you feel good, am I doing this right, what do you want_. He wasn’t shy or nervous, just attentive to a fault—it was always about his partner first.

“We love you so much, Scott,” Allison moaned softly, and the rhythmic sounds of her hand working against her cunt sent Isaac’s stomach clenching, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“ _I’m going to_ …” He moaned, gripping Scott’s hair in a loose hold.

“Me too,” Allison said urgently. “Do it, now.”

Scott moaned around Isaac’s cock and took him deeper, just a little, and Isaac squeezed his eyes shut and came so hard he saw stars on the backs of his eyelids.

Isaac felt Scott crawl up onto the bed, and with his eyes still closed, he reached out for warm skin and messy hair. “C’mere. Let me…”

Scott laughed. “No, I’m fine. This was for you guys.”

“How are you two? Feeling alright?” Allison was still out of breath, cheerful and sated, and Isaac smiled. She was always the careful one, the loving one, making sure everyone was cool and comfortable when they finished. It made them feel safe.

“Perfect,” Scott said. “You came, right?”

Allison laughed. “Of course. Twice, actually. I love listening to you two.”

“Next time, you’ll be here with us,” Isaac said softly, and Allison hummed in approval. They were all bone-tired.

Scott’s cock twitched against Isaac’s leg at the sound of Allison’s happiness, but he just yawned and said, “I’m going to go back to sleep. Can we pick you up at noon for lunch, Allison?”

“Of course. I’ll see you later. Love you.”

“Love you,” both boys intoned, and hung up. Scott lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, breathing already relaxed and even.

“What about coffee?” Isaac asked sleepily, snuggling Scott to his chest and resting his chin on Scott’s head, looking forward to spending the rest of the day with his two favorite people.

“It can wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Come See About Me" by The Supremes


End file.
